the date reads: April 20
by kuncipintu
Summary: [DRABBLES] / 12 kisah. 12 latar. 12 dunia. 1 tokoh. / Luhan, Luhan, Luhan. / mind to read?


**i.**

**A**sap hitam membumbung setinggi belasan meter. Letak bintang yang samar-samar tertutup asap menunjukkan bahwa beberapa jam lagi subuh akan datang. Pemuda berambut cepak dengan warna tidak biasa—pirang platina—menyeka pelipis. Bulan November seperti ini daerah perbatasan seharusnya sudah dibalut angin dingin yang membekukan, namun granat yang dilemparkan dari seberang jembatan sana menghasilkan panas yang cukup untuk mengusir cuaca beku. Membuat keringat jatuh menetes seperti air hujan di atap rumah yang miring. Entah karena radiasi panasnya, atau karena debaran organ dalam dadanya.

Pemuda tadi mengeratkan genggaman pada AK-47 kebanggaan. Hendak membidik salah satu pelempar granat yang berdiri sombong di seberang sana. Baru jemarinya bergerak sedikit, satu buah granat mentah terlontar, tepat ke tumpukan pipa-pipa beton tempatnya sembunyi.

Ia terbengong, terdiam di tempat. Merasakan ada hawa panas bercampur dingin menerpa wajahnya.

Sesaat sebelum buah setan itu menimpa pipa, badannya seperti ditimpa beban berat. Berat, berat sekali hingga ia pikir ia tidak ingin bangun lagi setelah tertindih.

"Sehun-_ah_…," Suara familiar itu yang membuat pemuda tadi membuka mata. Mengenali wajah tirus yang hanya berada sekian senti dari wajahnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa. Kita tidak apa-apa. Semua baik-baik saja."

Sehun sungguh ingin percaya. Tapi suara granat yang meledak-ledak terus saja mengingatkannya bahwa ini perang. Perang. Dan tidak ada yang baik-baik saja.

"_Hyung_, Luhan-_hyung_…," Sehun memanggil, sedikit meraung. Nama Luhan masih terasa manis ketika ia menyebutkannya di lidah, tapi situasi membuat panggilan itu terdengar getir.

Luhan tidak menjawab, alih-alih ia malah menarik Sehun berdiri, setengah menyeretnya untuk berlindung di sisa-sisa reruntuhan kamp. Sehun tertatih mengikuti, kakinya terasa begitu nyeri di setiap langkah, hatinya pun sama. Berjam-jam berada di medan perang, tidak tahu apakah bantuan akan segera datang atau tidak, bertahan dari tiap-tiap desingan peluru dan lemparan granat, hanya eksistensi Luhan yang memaksa Sehun untuk bertahan.

"Luhan-_hyung_…," Sehun memanggil lagi, lirih, sembari kembali mengangkat senjatanya. Mengerling pada Luhan yang wajah mulusnya tertutup debu, bajunya kusam dan robek di sana-sini, pun ada darah mengering di sudut bibirnya.

Luhan mengeraskan rahang. Menahan sesuatu agar tak jatuh dari mata. "Ada apa?" bisiknya, tatapannya masih terfokus pada musuh.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku juga. Kau tahu itu." Hanya butuh sepersekon bagi Luhan untuk membalasnya. Kalimat itu sudah seperti salah satu dari urutan alfabet yang difasihkan sejak kecil.

Sehun menghela napas. Menghentakkan satu tembakan jarak jauh ke drum-drum nun jauh di sana. Tepat. Drum-drum itu meledak keras, memberi sedikit cahaya hingga ke tempat mereka bersembunyi. "Aku hanya takut tidak bisa mengucapkannya lagi. Kita bisa saja tidak punya kesempatan untuk itu,"

Ada jeda beberapa detik disana. Hanya diisi oleh dentuman-dentuman dan erangan keras—sepertinya dari Kris, salah satu pimpinan pleton terlatih yang mereka miliki.

"Aku tahu," Rahang Luhan makin mengeras. Tidak ada air mata.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**ii.**

"**P**astikan kau menelepon, Luhan."

"Ya. Ya. Pasti. Meneleponmu adalah hal paling pertama yang akan kulakukan ketika aku sampai di Korea, Ma."

"Kami akan merindukanmu, Nak."

Luhan tersenyum. Merengkuh tubuh mungil perempuan setengah baya di hadapannya. Melirik sekilas pada sosok pria tua di samping, masih berpikiran bahwa wajah berkeriput itu tidak pernah kehilangan satu pun wujud kewibawaan.

"Aku sudah merindukan kalian sekarang," Luhan menguatkan hati. Matanya kering.

"Banggakan kami, Luhan. Tunjukkan bahwa pilihanmu jauh lebih benar dari kehendak kami dahulu." Ayahnya berujar dengan intonasi dalam.

Tiba-tiba Luhan teringat akan masa-masa menyakitkan di mana seluruh usaha _trainee_-nya bertahun lalu terasa sia-sia saat Ayahnya mengatakan tidak untuk impian menyanyinya. Tapi itu sudah berlalu. Ayahnya mengalah, Luhan tahu ayahnya selalu begitu sejak dulu. Sejak Luhan bersikeras ingin belajar mengendarai motor saat umurnya masih sebelas tahun, sejak Luhan _keukeuh_ ingin mengambil gelar sarjana di negara lain, hingga ketika Luhan bilang ia ingin menjadi penyanyi. Hingga saat ini.

Rumah Luhan ramai oleh para tetangga. Sekarang ini, siapa yang tidak kenal Luhan? Visual _boyband_ terkenal yang serba bisa, membawa nama Beijing makin dikenal di Korea sana. Beruntung fans China sedikit lebih 'jinak', tidak ada yang menyatroni rumah orang tua Luhan saat malam, sekalipun Luhan menginap disana (walaupun hanya untuk satu malam, perusahaan tidak akan mengambil resiko dengan membiarkan artisnya lolos dari pengawasan).

Dan yah, Luhan berada di Beijing selama satu minggu penuh. Dari 168 jam yang ada, hanya satu malam lah waktu yang diberikan untuk menginap di rumah. Selebihnya, orang tua Luhan yang harus repot-repot datang.

Tidak ada yang mengeluh. Tidak ada yang protes.

"Tahun depan, aku akan punya konser di China, Mama. Pastikan kalian datang," Luhan memperbaiki letak topinya. Melepas pelukan sang Ibu.

"Apa kau akan menginap lagi?" Ibunya bertanya penuh harap, tahu kalau kemungkinan itu sangat kecil.

Luhan menyesap bibir, masih terasa teh melati buatan Ibunya untuk sarapan tadi. Ia menggeleng pelan. _Aku tidak tahu_.

Ibu Luhan tersenyum kecil, matanya kecewa, tapi ia tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Nak. Kami akan mengunjungimu di hotel nanti."

Luhan mengangguk pelan, matanya panas. Sekali lagi ia memeluk Ibunya, mencium kedua pipi wanita paling berharga itu. Ragu-ragu memeluk Ayahnya, hanya sebentar. Ia tahu ayahnya tidak begitu suka adegan melankolis seperti ini, walaupun keriput-keriput di sekitaran mata pria tua itu bergetar.

Pemuda yang kini sudah dewasa itu tersenyum manis pada kedua orang tuanya, mulai menyeret koper kecil ke halaman depan. Van khusus sudah menunggu. Ia akan kembali ke Korea siang ini juga. Tidak ada jalan-jalan, mampir ke bioskop, dan lain-lain. Bulan-bulan terakhir adalah bulan sibuk bagi seluruh artis perusahaan—konser kolaborasi besar-besaran.

Mata yang semula kering itu mulai berair ketika ia mengambil langkah pertama memasuki van. Sebagian hatinya meminta untuk kembali ke rumah kecil nan hangat itu di langkah kedua. Pada langkah ketiga, Luhan mendongak, mengekspos matanya yang hampir banjir dan kesedihan yang tidak lagi tertutupi, mendapati sebelas wajah yang menatapnya simpati (masing-masing dari mereka pernah mengalami yang dialami Luhan).

"LUHAEEEEEN~!" Sebuah panggilan yang dinyanyikan dengan keras itu memecah dua detik (hanya dua detik) keheningan yang canggung. Menyambut riang Luhan di langkahnya yang keempat.

Luhan menoleh ke kursi paling belakang van, mendapati sumber suara. Seraut wajah lelah yang tersenyum begitu lebar. Tanpa _eyeliner_ saktinya, semua orang bisa tahu ada guratan-guratan hitam di bawah mata pemuda yang lebih muda itu. Tanda bahwa ia berlatih lebih keras, berpikir lebih banyak, cemas lebih sering dari yang lain. Tapi senyumnya selalu berkilau, menutupi yang kelabu, menulari yang tak tersenyum.

Separuh dari isi van sudah mulai cengar-cengir. Luhan mengeraskan rahang sesaat sebelum balas berseru keras, "Yo, _kkaebsong~_!"

Setengah terburu untuk bergerak maju dan menyatukan telapaknya ke telapak 'adik'nya itu. _High five_.

Hanya dengan begitu, hanya dengan satu kata tanpa arti yang diucapkan dengan keras, cerita-cerita tentang pengalaman di China mulai mengalir deras. Heboh. Apalagi ditambah kelakuan dua adik terbungsu yang kelewat lincah.

Van bergerak mulus, menuju bandara. Menuju Korea. Menuju tempat yang ribuan mil jauhnya.

Siku Luhan disikut, ia menoleh, mendapati _leader_ Kanada-nya tengah tersenyum simpul. Penuh arti.

Luhan ikut tersenyum. Matanya kering. Karena di kehidupannya yang seperti ini, tidak ada waktu untuk menangis.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**iii.**

**L**uhan sepenuhnya sadar ia punya satu sifat buruk yang sulit diubah. Tidak pernah puas. Luhan selalu ingin lebih, lebih, dan lebih. Tentu saja itu bisa jadi hal baik, tapi tidak jika terlalu overdosis.

"Serakah!" jerit Sehun suatu hari saat Luhan menyeruput separuh _bubble tea_-nya (padahal setiap orang masing-masing sudah dibelikan satu oleh Joonmyun).

Ketika EXO-M memenangkan piala sebagai grup terbaru terbaik, Luhan bilang mereka seharusnya mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai 'Artis Tahun Ini' karena promosi debut mereka yang menggemparkan (omong-omong, EXO benar-benar mendapatkannya setahun kemudian).

Saat Wolf untuk pertama kalinya menjadi urutan pertama tangga musik, hanya Luhan satu-satunya orang yang bilang, "Sebenarnya selisih skor kita bisa lebih jauh lagi," membuahkan timpukan oleh Kris dan _headlock_ yang kelewat erat dari Sehun.

Tentu saja, tidak selalu Luhan bersikap tidak tahu diri dengan minta lebih. Ia sudah cukup puas dengan posisinya di grup saat ini. Walaupun terkadang ia masih menyombong tentang Jongdae yang tidak kuat menahan nada tinggi lebih lama darinya, atau tentang gerakan _wave_-nya yang bisa disandingkan dengan Yixing.

Luhan juga sudah puas dengan susunan kamar di dorm saat ini. Tidak ada yang lebih baik dibandingkan sekamar dengan Minseok.

("Puas?!" Pria berpipi bakpao itu melotot ke arah Luhan. Yang ditanya melirik ke ranjangnya yang seprai dan bantalnya sudah rapi.

"Tentu saja aku puas. Kau memang yang terbaik!" Minseok mendengus saat Luhan melemparkan ciuman jarak jauh dan menghilang di balik pintu.

"Yah, yang terbaik yang selalu kau buat merapikan tempat tidurmu setiap pagi," Minseok mendengus lebih keras.)

Terkadang Luhan merasa tidak puas, terkadang ia merasa cukup akan sesuatu. Lebih banyak tidaknya.

"_Hyung_ seharusnya sudah bisa puas dengan ini."

Luhan menatap kue (kalau bisa dibilang kue) yang berhiaskan namanya itu dengan seksama, menatap pembuatnya, kuenya lagi, pembuatnya, kuenya lagi, terus begitu tanpa berkomentar apapun.

"_Hyung_, ayolah. Aku mengerjakan semuanya sendiri. Mulai dari belanja, membuat adonan, memanggang, bahkan menghiasnya. Setidaknya beri aku respon."

Luhan menyesap bibirnya pelan. "Kenapa harus repot-repot, Sehuna? _Toh_ nanti kita juga akan merayakan ulang tahunku bersama-sama yang lain juga,"

"Tapi Luhan-_hyung_ _'kan_ spesial. _Hyung 'kan hyung_ kesayanganku!" Pemuda yang lebih tinggi mendekat, mengacak rambut Luhan pelan (berlagak seolah ia yang lebih tua), dan menarik kakaknya itu dalam satu rangkulan hangat.

Luhan tersenyum simpul. Bahkan terhadap hal kecil seperti ini, Luhan tetap ingin lebih.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**iv.**

**P**ernah di suatu siang yang panas, setelah syuting EXO Showtime selesai, Luhan berbasa-basi dengan _leader _Kanadanya.

Hanya sebatas percakapan ringan yang dilakukan sembari menyimpulkan tali sepatu.

"Yifan, memangnya kau tidak capek, eh?" Luhan menarik telunjuknya yang terlilit tali.

"Hah?" Kris mengangkat sebelah alis, tanpa membuat gerakan berarti untuk merespon kawannya. Membuat _image_ kalem yang jauh dari biasa.

"Berpura-pura bodoh di depan kamera," Luhan menyeringai kecil mengingat tingkah laku Kris sebelumnya. Jemarinya sibuk mengurai lagi tali sepatunya—kali ini jari manisnya yang terlilit.

"Aku tidak melakukannya untuk kamera, Xiao Lu…," Kris ikut menyeringai. "Memangnya kau pernah capek melihat adik-adikmu tertawa karenamu?" Pria berdarah Cina-Kanada itu bangkit, menepuk bahu Luhan dan menunjuk kelingking kawannya itu yang ikut terlilit tali, sebelum mendekati Chanyeol dan tertawa-tawa nyaring.

Luhan terdiam, menatap punggung Kris yang menjauh. Tali sepatunya sudah terpasang rapi.

Mungkin Kris tidak tahu, Luhan juga kemungkinan tidak sadar, tapi percakapan singkat di siang hari yang panas itulah yang membuat Luhan tidak pernah menangis selama bertahun-tahun ke depan. Tidak, tidak di depan _adik-adiknya._

**.**

* * *

**.**

**v.**

"**S**udah berapa lama, ya? Apa kau menghitung?" suara khas dengan sedikit cadel itu menyapa telinga Luhan.

"Ugh… entahlah. Mungkin tiga tahun sejak terakhir kali bertemu, aku tidak tahu pasti." —_dua tahun sepuluh bulan satu minggu._

"_Yeah_, mungkin sekitar itu. Bagaimana kabarmu, Xiao—ehm, Luhan-_hyung_?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak bisa dengar dari suaraku? Yah, dasar kau tidak peka." —_sangat, sangat tidak peka._

"Haha. Aku tahu kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau selalu baik-baik saja."

"…ya. Memang." —_kau tidak tahu apa-apa._ "Kenapa kembali ke Korea? Apa kuliahmu sedang libur?"

"Aku baru saja wisuda. _Cum laude_."

Luhan tersenyum tipis mendengar nada bangga dari kalimat itu.

"Selamat. Kupikir kau tidak akan bisa lulus."

"Ah, itu _'kan_ pendapat _hyung_ sejak tiga tahun lalu. Masih tidak berubah?"

"_Well_, kau mengubahnya sekarang."

Sehun tergelak kecil. "_Hyung_ tidak salah, kok. Aku baru rajin kuliah di akhir-akhir semester. Kalau bukan karena Tai Wei mungkin aku benar-benar tidak lulus."

"Tai Wei?"

"Uh, _yeah_… dia…," Luhan tidak mungkin salah mengenali semburat merah muda transparan itu. "_Hyung_ sendiri sudah punya yang baru?"

"…aku lebih memilih untuk fokus pada promosi jabatanku, baru memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Yah… begitulah… kau tahu, kegiatan pria kantoran."

"Mana aku tahu? Aku baru selesai kuliah."

Luhan tersenyum pahit. _Mana dia tahu?_

"Yasudah lah, aku harus kembali. Istirahat makan siang tidak bisa diperpanjang, sayangnya."

"Eo, _hyung_. Hati-hati."

"_I will_." Luhan melambaikan tangan. —_I will, my heart will._

.

Di percakapan yang singkat itu, ada memori yang mengucur dari setiap untaian kalimat, membasahi jejak-jejak rindu yang telah bermonolog terlalu lama.

Di percakapan yang singkat itu, Luhan sadar bahwa Sehun telah berhenti di titik yang tak ia kehendaki. Sedangkan Luhan tertinggal bersama puluhan tanda tanya yang tidak akan terjawab.

Di percakapan yang singkat itu, Tuhan memberikan pemahaman bahwa semua manusia memiliki batas waktu.

Di percakapan yang singkat itu, kalimat "Aku masih menyayangimu" tersesat di suatu tempat di antara hati dan bibir Luhan.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**vi.**

"_**H**__yung_ tahu _hyung_ bisa menahannya," Chanyeol berbisik pelan, menatap lapangan luas dari jendela kaca bandara dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Memang." Sebuah jawaban singkat meluncur dari bibir lawan bicaranya, Luhan. 'Kakak'-nya itu selalu tampil menawan dan menarik di setiap kesempatan. Hanya dengan berbekal kemeja putih polos yang terlapis mantel tebal berwarna coklat tua, Luhan sudah berhasil menarik puluhan pasang mata untuk melirik senang ke arahnya.

Chanyeol tidak berkomentar. Luhan-_hyung_nya memang selalu seperti itu. Sempurna, pusat perhatian, dan apapun yang pemuda lain irikan.

"Dia akan tinggal bertahun-tahun disana, bagaimana jika dia melupakan kita. Melupakanmu?"

Sudut bibir Luhan berkedut. Ada dua orang gadis dengan rok pendek di sudut ruang tunggu yang tengah menunjuk-nunjuk keduanya sambil terkikik. "Dia tidak akan melupakanku."

Untuk sesaat, jawaban Luhan terdengar begitu tegas dan meyakinkan. Sebelum dia melanjutkan dengan nada lebih bergetar, "Misalnya iya pun, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, 'kan?"

"Kau tidak takut terlupakan, _hyung_? Tidak takut kalau Amerika berhasil menghapus satu-satu memori kalian? Empat tahun bukan waktu sebentar."

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, Chanyeol-_ah_. Tidak ada."

Chanyeol membuang napas.

"Aku tahu dia akan memilih melanjutkan kuliahnya di Korea kalau kau minta dia begitu. _Toh_ di sini juga banyak sekolah _dance_."

"Aku tahu." Luhan menjawab lagi. Singkat. Tatapannya lurus ke sebuah pesawat jumbo tujuan Los Angeles yang hampir lepas landas.

"Dan _hyung_ juga tahu kalau kemungkinan besar, karena program dari universitasnya, ia akan langsung bekerja dan menetap di Amerika setelah wisuda nanti, 'kan?" Chanyeol tanpa sadar meremas ibu jarinya gemas.

"Aku tahu, Chanyeol-_ah_. Aku tahu." Luhan mengangkat tangan, melambai lembut ke luar jendela. Entah pada siapa, karena pesawat jumbo tadi sudah lepas landas semenit lalu.

Chanyeol mengernyit. Tidak paham. Rasa kalut dan prihatinnya tertukar dengan penasaran dan gemas yang semakin menjadi.

"Kalau _hyung_ tahu, kenapa _hyung_ membiarkannya pergi? Padahal _hyung_ tahu, kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah ia tidak akan kembali. Padahal dia akan tetap tinggal jika _hyung_ memintanya begitu. Kalau _hyung_ tahu, kenapa _hyung_ membiarkan Sehun pergi?"

Luhan tersenyum tipis. Sinar matahari pukul delapan terpantul di matanya yang bening dan berkaca-kaca.

Pria tinggi di sampingnya masih terpaku di tempat, mata besarnya tak sedetik pun meninggalkan wajah Luhan. Menanti jawaban.

"…karena aku bukan orang-orang seperti mereka, Chanyeol-_ah_. Aku tidak mau jadi seperti mereka."

Chanyeol, lagi-lagi mengernyit bingung. "'Mereka'"?

Yang ditanya malah balik kanan, beranjak pergi setelah mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Chanyeol mengikuti, memutar tumitnya ke arah berlawanan. Masih menunggu jawaban.

Luhan menunduk, mengetik lagi. Sadar sepenuhnya bahwa Chanyeol sudah begitu tidak sabaran.

"Mereka," tatapan Luhan menerawang saat ia akhirnya mendongak dari layar ponsel. "Orang-orang pembual yang bilang cinta, tapi malah menggenggamnya erat-erat."

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya, kedua alis itu sudah hampir menyatu. Berusaha mencerna ucapan Luhan.

Percuma. Bahkan setelah Luhan mengantarnya hingga rumah Baekhyun pun, Chanyeol tetap tidak mengerti.

_To : Sehuna._

_Aku tahu kau dan aku akan baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu mencemaskan apapun._

_Dan, tolong, jangan lupakan aku._

**.**

* * *

**.**

**vii.**

**B**andara Incheon masih ramai dan berisik seperti biasa. Luhan menyisir poninya dengan jari, menarik koper kecil yang bukan miliknya. Seorang pemuda, empat tahun lebih muda, mengikutinya dengan patuh. Sekali-kali memperbaiki letak ranselnya di bahu. Tersenyum kecil jika ada gerombolan gadis yang berbisik-bisik ke arahnya. Dia memang selalu menarik perhatian.

"Pesawatmu berangkat setengah jam lagi, cepatlah naik atau aku terpaksa membelikanmu tiket lagi." Luhan berhenti di depan ruang tunggu, melepaskan pegangan pada koper.

Menoleh ke belakang, mendapati pemuda tadi malah melambai kecil ke seorang pramugari maskapai penerbangan yang sengaja menyingkap roknya.

"Astaga, Sehuna! Berhenti bertingkah menjijikkan dan dengarkan kata-kataku!"

Yang diteriaki menoleh kaku, _nyengir_, "Duh, _hyung_, setelah ini aku tidak sempat lagi melihat gadis Asia. Ini kesempatan terakhir, _hyung_. Terakhir! Atau jangan-jangan _hyung_ tercintaku ini sudah mulai cemburu?"

Luhan mendengus. Kesal sekali. Sehun tidak pernah bisa bertingkah waras jika diantara lawan jenis. "Cepat pergi sana." Luhan menyodorkan koper.

Sehun terpaku. "Begitu saja?"

"Apanya?"

"Tidak ada ucapan perpisahan? Tidak ada pelukan? Ciuman?"

Luhan menendang tulang kering Sehun demi mendengar kata terakhir. "Jangan bicara sembarangan!"

"Ah! Aish!" Sehun berdiri di atas satu kaki, terlompat-lompat. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengelus bekas tendangan Luhan. "_Hyung_, astaga!"

"Apa?!" Luhan mengangkat dagu. Sudut bibirnya hampir terangkat kalau saja ia tidak ingat sedang berakting marah. Ah, Luhan akan merindukan menendang Sehun setelah ini.

"Ehm-ehm." Sehun berdehem, memperbaiki posisi berdirinya. Menarik kemeja biru tipis agar rapi, merapikan letak ransel di bahu.

"_Hyung_, sebelum aku pergi, apa aku boleh tanya sesuatu?"

Luhan mendelik gemas. "Astaga, apalagi?! Pesawatmu sudah hampir _take-off_."

"Satu saja, _hyung_, satu saja…," Sehun memelas, hampir memohon.

"Hanya satu, oke."

"Tapi _hyung_ harus jawab jujur."

"Iya! Cepatlah!"

Sehun mengerucutkan bibir karena reaksi ganas dari Luhan. "Selama enam tahun ini, apa aku bagimu?"

Luhan terkesiap. Terpaku di tempat. "Pertanyaanmu aneh," Ia mencoba menghindari tuntutan untuk menjawab.

"_Hyung_, aku tidak akan pergi kalau pertanyaanku belum dijawab."

"Yah… eh," Luhan mulai mengalihkan pandangan kemanapun selain Sehun. "Kau adikku, sahabatku, teman terbaik."

Luhan masih sibuk memandangi pucuk topi satpam bandara, sehingga ia luput menyadari sinar mata Sehun yang meredup.

Ada hening yang lama sebelum Sehun bertanya.

"Tersayang?"

"Yap. Tersayang."

"Oke, jadi aku _adik_ tersayangmu. Kalau begitu, Luhan-_hyung_ yang tercinta ini juga _hyung_ tersayangku." Sehun berujar riang. Kelewat riang hingga Luhan sempat berpikir itu palsu.

"Ya, ya, terserahlah." Luhan tersenyum pahit.

"Aku akan kembali dan membawa pacar bule yang lebih cantik darimu. Tunggu saja, ya…," Sehun melambai, meraih kopernya di dekat kaki Luhan.

"Aku tidak cantik, Sehuna. Aku tampan."

"Yah, intinya begitulah." Sehun mengedikkan bahu.

Memutar tumitnya 180 derajat. Menarik koper kecil hadiah dari Luhan dua tahun lalu. Luhan tersenyum tipis, memandangi punggung Sehun yang menuju ruang tunggu bandara. Matanya panas.

Tidak, ia tidak boleh menangis. Karena jika ia tidak salah, Sehun akan—

"_Hyung_!" —berbalik dan memeluknya. "Aku pikir kau akan menarikku atau apalah, kenapa harus aku yang berbalik dan memelukmu?"

Luhan mengangkat tangan, meraih bahu lebar Sehun. "Bodoh." Jemarinya mencengkeram kemeja Sehun.

"Cepat pergi dan cepat pulang lagi. Bawa serta pacar bulemu yang cantik itu." Luhan melepas pelukan, merasa sesak ketika menyadari cairan bening di pipi Sehun.

"Tidak lucu, _hyung_. Kau tahu sampai Jongin putih pun aku akan tetap menunggumu."

Luhan mendesah. Sesak napas. Dia tidak suka ditunggu, tidak suka membuat orang lain menunggu. Tapi hati kecilnya mulai melakukan propaganda menolak motto hidup itu.

"Jangan menungguku." Luhan menggeleng. "Yang penting belajarlah dulu, jadi orang sukses, dan lihat apa aku berubah pikiran."

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Pipinya mengering.

"Misalnya tidak pun, kau tahu akan ada banyak gadis Perancis yang dengan suka hati membukakan pintu rumahnya untukmu."

"_Hyung!_"

Luhan tertawa kecil, lidahnya pahit. "Pergi, Sehun. Aku tidak mau menjadi penghalangmu untuk melihat dunia luar."

"_Hyung_, sebijak apapun kata-katamu, aku akan tetap kembali kesini dan mendapatkan apa yang berhak kudapatkan setelah kegiatan menanti jangka panjang ini."

"Keras kepala." Mendenguslah keduanya. Luhan mendorong-dorong punggung Sehun ke arah ruang tunggu—agak sulit karena Sehun bersikeras ingin berbalik dan melihat wajahnya.

Setelah akhirnya Sehun mengalah, kalimat yang diucapkannya sebelum memasuki ruang tunggu dan lurus ke lapangan udara adalah; "Kau menyukainya; keras kepalaku."

Luhan terdiam, pura-pura tidak mendengar. Ia melihat dari jauh Sehun menyerahkan tiketnya dan menarik koper menuju pesawat.

"…memang. Aku memang menyukaimu."

**.**

* * *

**.**

**viii.**

"Rasanya aneh ketika aku sudah mengantisipasi hal ini dan tetap sakit hati." Iris obsidian bening itu tertutup air. Hampir jatuh ke pipi tapi tidak jatuh.

Luhan terdiam di tempat. Seperti ada yang memaku kakinya dengan lantai hingga ia tidak bisa kemana-mana. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar maju tiga langkah dan memeluk sosok di depannya.

"Astaga, aku seharusnya tahu. Seorang Luhan tidak mungkin berpindah hati begitu cepat. Ya, _'kan_?" Suara yang biasanya selalu merdu kali ini terdengar serak. Begitu serak seolah-olah ada sabut kelapa yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya. Dan Luhan tahu dengan pasti siapa yang memunculkan sabut-sabut itu.

"Yang aku tidak tahu, _hyung_, bahwa kau punya hati untuk membiarkanku seperti ini."

Luhan tetap tidak bergerak, seinci pun tidak. Bibir tipisnya bergetar, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi diurungkan. Matanya panas, antara rasa bersalah dan sakit hati.

"Maaf." Hanya satu kata itu yang akhirnya terucap setelah ratusan kali bibir Luhan bergetar.

Pemuda di depannya mendongak, mengernyitkan alis seolah ada begitu banyak kesalahan dari satu kata yang barusan dilontarkan Luhan. Tapi ia tidak mengucapkan apapun, tidak berteriak atau menampar atau apapun yang Luhan rasa pantas ia dapatkan. Alih-alih pemuda yang lebih muda itu hanya menggigit bibir kuat-kuat. Terlalu kuat hingga Luhan tidak sanggup melihatnya. Yang Luhan ingin adalah meraup bibir itu dengan miliknya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan tiga bulan terakhir.

"Dalam lingkaran tak sempurna, mungkin yang salah adalah mereka yang berharap. Mungkin aku yang salah. _Hyung_ tidak seharusnya minta maaf."

"Baekhyun, aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk… menyakitimu seperti ini…,"

Yang lebih muda kembali menggigit bibir, bahunya bergetar hebat. Luhan mulai membayangkan ia membawa bahu itu ke dalam pelukannya seperti ia melakukannya tiga bulan terakhir.

"Tentu saja, _hyung_. Tentu saja yang kau maksudkan adalah bermain-main denganku hingga akhirnya Sehun cemburu dan kembali padamu. Tentu saja kau tidak bermaksud menyakitiku."

Air mata itu akhirnya jatuh juga. Mengalir dari ekor mata ke pipi ke dagu hingga akhirnya jatuh tak berarti di aspal basah.

"…aku juga tidak pernah bermaksud mencintaimu."

Luhan lagi-lagi terdiam. Sibuk menampari dirinya sendiri dalam khayalan.

"Rasanya aneh sekali ketika aku benar-benar sudah menyiapkan diri untuk hal seperti ini tapi masih saja sakit hati." Baekhyun mengulang kalimatnya. Lirih, lebih seperti bergumam untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dan bahu itu berbalik, menampilkan punggung ringkih yang makin lama makin mengecil.

Luhan menggigit bibir. Matanya panas. Rasanya aneh sekali bagaimana jarak sekian meter dapat membuat Baekhyun terlihat begitu jauh dan terasa tidak tergapai.

Di sela-sela air mata yang akhirnya jatuh menyusul milik Baekhyun, ponsel Luhan bergetar. Satu pesan masuk.

Dari _Yang Selalu Dicinta; Oh Sehun_.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**ix.**

**K**yungsoo membuka pintu apartemennya, mendapati koran harian sudah bertengger rapi di depan pintu. Pemuda berumur dua puluhan itu memungut lembar-lembar abu-abu tadi dengan enggan. Kembali masuk ke rumah tanpa berkata apapun, _toh_ tidak ada juga yang akan mendengarkan ia bicara. Lagipula pikirannya sibuk melayang ke percakapan semalam.

Percakapan panjang pertama dan kemungkinan yang terakhir. Tapi bagi Kyungsoo, percakapan sesederhana apapun selalu berarti lebih jika itu dilakukannya dengan sosok tertentu.

_/_

"_Hyung_, sedang apa di sini?"

Luhan menoleh, mendapati Kyungsoo tersenyum manis sekali ke arahnya. Dia tidak balas tersenyum, hanya mendengus geli. Geli saja memikirkan masih ada orang yang mau tersenyum padanya setelah 'kemurahan' dirinya diketahui orang banyak. Geli juga memikirkan pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang retorik. Entah anak itu kelewat polos atau ia sebenarnya menyindir seperti yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang banyak.

"Sedang mencoba mencari harga diri, tapi rasa-rasanya sulit menemukan hal itu di tempat seperti ini."

Kyungsoo menelengkan kepala. Tidak terlalu mengerti. Luhan mendengus lagi. "Kau sendiri sedang apa? Aku tidak pernah tahu kau doyan ke klub malam."

"Aku hanya sekedar lewat, _hyung_." Kyungsoo mengacungkan plastik besar berisikan bahan makanan. Besok Jongin dan sahabatnya yang cerewet akan datang berkunjung, Kyungsoo harus bersiap sebelum kulkasnya melompong.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk kaku. "Seharusnya aku tahu. Orang sepertimu tidak akan mungkin bercokol di sini."

Kyungsoo memamerkan gigi. Ragu-ragu mengucapkan, "_Hyung_ mau… er, eng… pulang bersama?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka melihatku begini? Takut orang-orang di kampus membicarakanku lagi? Tenang saja, Kyungsoo-_ah_, aku sudah biasa." Ada yang redup di mata Luhan saat kalimat-kalimat itu terucap, tapi Kyungsoo abai memperhatikan karena jantungnya mulai menggila saat namanya keluar dari sela-sela bibir Luhan.

"Bukan itu, eh…," Kyungsoo menggaruk kepala, sedikit tidak siap atas jawaban Luhan. "Aku, aku… takut pulang sendiri. Maukah _hyung_ menemaniku pulang?"

Luhan menaikkan satu alisnya yang terpahat begitu rapi dan indah. "Ah," Ia mendecak. "aku terkadang lupa kalau apartemen kita bersebelahan."

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris. Lihat, Luhan saja lupa kalau mereka bertetangga. _Sebaiknya lupakan saja harpan-harapan kosongmu, Kyungsoo. Kau bukan siapa-siapa._

Mereka berjalan beriringan dalam diam. Melewati jejeran tempat karaoke dengan papan nama yang bersinar-sinar menyakiti mata. Mengabaikan puluhan pasang mata kelaparan yang melihat ke arah Luhan seolah-olah ia adalah sup lezat yang harus disantap selagi hangat. Luhan sendiri, hanya tersenyum memesona (sesekali mengedipkan mata—mata yang redup itu lagi), tahu kalau ia yang jadi perhatian.

Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak melihat, rasanya seperti ada yang menggedor-gedor rongga dadanya. Sayangnya Luhan menyadari kalau Kyungsoo membuang muka.

Gedung apartemen mereka tidak jauh dari toko kelontong yang Kyungsoo datangi. Tadi pemuda itu sengaja mengambil jalan memutar melewati klub-klub malam dimana Luhan biasa ada. Entah atas tujuan apa.

Lantai II-A. Nomor 2213… 2214… Luhan berhenti di depan nomor 2215. Itu apartemennya. Sementara Kyungsoo masih butuh setidaknya lima-enam langkah untuk sampai di 2217. Butuh waktu sekitar tiga menit bagi Kyungsoo untuk menaruh plastik-plastik belanjaan tadi di lantai dengan rapi sementara ia merogoh kantung untuk meraih kunci.

Dalam waktu tiga menit itu, Kyungsoo tidak tahu jika masih ada satu sosok yang belum masuk ke apartemennya. Memilih memperhatikan Kyungsoo dan barang belanjaan. Ketika meyakinkan bahwa Kyungsoo sudah berhasil masuk dan tidak membutuhkan bantuannya, Luhan ikut masuk, terus ke balkon tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Tentu saja, Kyungsoo juga ada di balkonnya sendiri, sudah jadi kebiasaan sejak ia tahu itu juga kebiasaan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum lebih dulu, sesuatu yang langka—kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya ini yang pertama kali.

Kyungsoo tidak sempat membalas senyum yang memukau itu, Luhan sudah terlanjur membuang muka.

Tiga puluh menit dilewati dalam hening. Sesekali Kyungsoo melirik pria di balkon sampingnya. Memandangi ekspresi datar yang sedikit janggal, mengagumi tiap-tiap sudut wajah Luhan.

"Hei, Kyungsoo."

Yang dipanggil melotot, _gelagapan_. Kaget karena dipanggil tiba-tiba, tidak percaya karena yang memanggil adalah Luhan. Rasanya campur aduk, tapi menyenangkan. "Y-ya?"

"Apa kau ingin masuk surga?"

"Iya," Jawaban itu keluar begitu saja tanpa dipikir. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak sempat menyadari seberapa aneh pertanyaan itu baginya.

"Aku juga," Luhan mendenguskan sebuah senyum tipis, pahit. "Apa menurutmu aku bisa masuk surga?"

Kyungsoo menoleh. Tapi Luhan tidak menatapnya. "Tentu saja, _hyung_. Semua orang pantas masuk surga."

"Apa menurutmu semua orang _ingin_ masuk surga?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit. Bingung. Tapi _toh_ ia menjawab juga. "Iya."

"Kalau begitu, beritahu aku, mengapa tidak ada seorang pun ingin menempuh satu-satunya jalan masuk surga?"

"…huh?" Kyungsoo benar-benar bingung sekarang. Dan di tengah kebingungannya itu, ia baru menyadari redup di mata Luhan dan kabut yang menutupi seluruh sinar menyilaukan yang biasa terpancar dari kehadirannya. Itu semua, ditambah pertanyaan tentang surga membuat Kyungsoo diam-diam penasaran tentang apa yang terjadi. Tapi _siapalah dia_? Dia tidak punya hak untuk tahu dan bertanya.

"Kau tahu maksudku, Kyungsoo." Luhan mengerjap. "…mati."

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Termenung hingga satu jam ke depan. Bahkan ketika Luhan diam-diam masuk lebih dulu ke apartemennya—entah sejak kapan, Kyungsoo terlambat menyadarinya. Itu percakapan panjang pertamanya dengan Luhan, tapi entah mengapa ada perasaan janggal yang membuat Kyungsoo tidak betah merasa senang lama-lama.

_/_

Lamunan Kyungsoo terhenti ketika alarm di ponselnya berdering nyaring sekali. Pukul 11.30 pagi, seharusnya Kyungsoo sudah bersiap untuk menyambut Jongin dan Sehun sejak tadi. Tapi ia bahkan baru bangun sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Pemuda itu menyambar handuk yang bisa-bisanya tersampir di punggung sofa ruang tengah. Lalu bergegas mandi sebelum Jongin masuk dan mengacak rumahnya. Sepenuhnya abai akan _headline_ koran pagi itu.

KAMAR 2215, SAKSI BISU TEWASNYA PEKERJA PROSTITUSI MALANG

**.**

* * *

**.**

**x.**

**D**i tengah keringat yang membanjir dan keluhan lelah di sana dan di sini, Luhan menempatkan diri tepat di tengah-tengahnya. Duduk dikepit Minseok yang keringatnya membasahi seluruh kaos hingga Tao yang merengek tentang formasi _dance_ yang mengharuskannya menari di bagian belakang.

Luhan lebih lelah dari yang lain, ia datang paling pagi (bahkan kali ini lebih pagi dari Yixing). Berlatih menari dua jam sebelum latihan resmi dimulai, kemudian ia ditempa dengan latihan vokal terus menerus seraya diberi ajaran keras tentang bagaimana seorang visual harus terlihat ketika menari dan menyanyi.

Setelah itu semua, yang mendapat pujian dari pelatih adalah nada tinggi Jongdae dan _pelvic-thrust_ Jongin.

Rasanya Luhan ingin mati saja.

Iri sekali melihat Jongdae dan Byun Baekhyun yang baru bergabung sudah mendapat banyak pujian. Apalagi anggota yang lain masih muda dan begitu berbakat di bidangnya masing-masing. Sedangkan Luhan? Menyanyi tidak sebagus Kyungsoo, menari tidak selincah Yixing, tidak jago wushu seperti Tao, wajah tidak setampan Kris. Luhan merasa posisinya bukan posisi permanen melainkan terombang-ambing.

Setelah hampir tiga tahun menjadi _trainee_, melihat begitu banyak orang datang dan pergi, tentu saja Luhan bersyukur sudah bisa sampai ke titik sekarang ini. Tapi melihat kondisi, mungkin lebih baik jika ia berhenti saja. Kuliahnya juga butuh perhatian, sekarang sudah semester akhir. Rasanya ia sudah begitu jauh tertinggal. Jauh, jauh sekali.

"_Ja, hyung_." Segelas _bubble tea _tersorong ke depan wajah Luhan. Yang bersangkutan mendongak, mendapati Jongin yang penuh keringat tengah menyeringai ramah padanya.

Luhan menoleh ke sekeliling, pelatih sudah pergi dari tadi. Sedangkan Minseok, Tao, dan calon anggota yang lain sudah sibuk dengan minumannya masing-masing—semuanya _bubble tea_. "Kau yang beli?" tanyanya sembari meraih minuman dari tangan Jongin.

Jongin mengedikkan bahu. "Aku yang beli, tapi yang bayar tentu saja Junmyeon-_hyung_."

Luhan menyeringai. Mempersilakan Jongin duduk di sampingnya, tapi pemuda itu malah memilih duduk di lantai, berhadap-hadapan membentuk lingkaran dengan beberapa yang lain.

"_Hyung_ mau tukar denganku? Aku punya yang rasa taro." Satu lagi calon anggota seusia Jongin, Sehun namanya. Salah satu dari favorit Luhan.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bukannya _hyung_ paling suka rasa ini?" Sehun memaksa menukarkan _bubble tea_-nya yang masih utuh dengan milik Luhan yang tinggal separuh. Luhan menyadari ketimpangan itu, tapi ia tidak protes.

Lebih memilih untuk menyeruput _bubble tea_ rasa taro kesukaannya. "Ah, rasanya seperti terlahir kembali." Celetuk Luhan pelan, tidak sengaja matanya bertubrukan dengan Baekhyun yang memamerkan senyum kotaknya. Imut. Luhan jadi ikut menyeringai.

"Jangan melebih-lebihkan, _hyung_. Itu cuma _bubble tea_." Sehun menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil.

Seandainya Sehun tahu kalau _bubble tea _itu yang membuat Luhan tidak pernah, sekalipun, merasa tertinggal dari sebelas yang lain.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**xi.**

Ciuman itu begitu tiba-tiba, licin dan ceroboh. Sekaligus menyesakkan.

Luhan menggosok bibirnya kasar, tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Minseok. Dadanya bergemuruh tidak karuan, antara marah, terhina, dan merasa dipermainkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" raungnya marah.

Minseok menipiskan bibir. "Mengingatkanmu tentang seberapa sering kita melakukan ini. Dulu. Kau sepertinya sudah lupa."

"Tidak ada gunanya untuk diingat, Brengsek." Luhan masih mengusapkan jempolnya di ujung bibir. Jijik.

"Lu, kita dulu begitu cocok bersama. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Dimana kita mulai salah?" Minseok menghirup udara di sekitarnya perlahan, berpikir bahwa sekarang ia tengah bernapas di udara yang sama dengan Luhan.

"Sejak awal, Kim Minseok. Sejak awal." Suara Luhan bergetar di sana. Sama bergetarnya seperti jemari Minseok yang terselimuti keringat dingin.

"Tidak bisakah... tidak bisakah kita mencoba mengulang lagi dari awal?"

Luhan mendelik. Napasnya tercekat demi pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu. Tidak. Hatinya tidak siap. Bagaimana bisa Minseok mengatakan hal itu di saat Luhan baru saja berhasil mengambil satu langkah menjauh darinya?

Minseok benar. Mereka dulu terlihat begitu cocok bersama. Bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir seperti ini? Luhan sendiri tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu adalah luka dan perih sebagai hasil dari apa-apa yang Minseok dan Luhan sendiri lakukan. Dari apa yang mereka katakan. Semuanya berakhir menyedihkan dan Luhan tidak perlu mengingat bagian menyenangkannya.

Tapi bisa apalah dia? Ketika kenangan itu diam-diam menyusup ke dalam lamunan tengah malamnya. Merasuki mimpi-mimpi bahkan di saat Luhan pikir ia telah melupakannya.

Mungkin Minseok juga sama. Mungkin.

Luhan untuk sesaat merasa ingin sekali mengiyakan ajakan itu. Bahwa mereka mungkin saja bisa mengulang dari awal, bahwa mereka hanya membengkok sementara alih-alih putus selamanya. Luhan mendongak, mendapati Minseok yang tengah menatapnya tajam dengan sinar mata yang begitu familiar.

_Tidak._ Sesuatu di kepala Luhan berteriak. _Tidak_.

"Apa kau tidak ingat seberapa menyedihkannya perpisahan kita?" Mata Luhan terasa panas. Sangat panas hingga rasanya bola matanya meleleh dan menjadi air. "Apa kau tidak ingat bagaimana kita saling menyakiti dan bertingkah begitu kejam satu sama lain? Apa kau lupa jika hubungan kita dulu hanya menyisakan luka dan trauma? Lupa kah kau?"

Minseok menggeleng lemah. Seperti terakhir kali Luhan melihatnya, ketika kata berpisah itu terucapkan setelah dua tahun bersama. "Tidak, Lu. Aku tidak lupa."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau ingin mengulangnya lagi? Semua sakit itu, aku bahkan tidak tahan melihatmu di sini, dan kau mengajakku untuk mengulang lagi?"

"Aku bukannya ingin mengulangnya, Lu!" Minseok meraung frustasi. Mengingatkan Luhan akan detik-detik terakhir hubungan mereka. Hanya raungan semacam itu yang terdengar alih-alih kalimat romantis atau semacamnya. Hanya raungan dan tangisan dan tamparan yang meninggalkan sekian banyak trauma.

"Sudahlah, Kim Minseok. Kau dan aku tahu bahwa hal tidak akan pernah bisa sama untuk kedua kalinya." Luhan memberanikan diri menatap Minseok sekali lagi, yang sekarang terlihat begitu terhina karena baru saja ditolak.

Luhan sedikit berharap bahwa Minseok akan mencegahnya ketika ia berbalik pergi. Tapi ia tahu semua berakhir ketika Minseok tidak sedikitpun mencoba.

Dan, ya, semuanya memang sudah berakhir. Untuk apa mengulang jika kau bisa punya awal yang baru?

**.**

* * *

**.**

**xii.**

Luhan membiarkan dirinya terhujani bergalon-galon air yang tumpah dari langit. Dedaunan rimbun pohon kamboja rendah sama sekali tidak membantu di hujan sederas ini. Bahu Luhan tetap basah, pun pipinya. Aneh sekali, sejak dua tahun terakhir Luhan tidak pernah absen mengunjungi tempat ini dua kali setahun, hujan selalu saja datang mengguyur. Tidak peduli musim panas atau musim gugur yang sedang dingin-dinginnya. Tapi tak apalah, ada untungnya, tidak akan ada yang melihat air hangat di pipi Luhan.

Lagipula yang dilakukan Luhan selama ini juga hanya berdiri di bawah pohon kamboja, menunggui kekasihnya yang kadang tertawa, kadang sesenggukan di sisi gundukan tanah dan batu nisan. Sama sekali tidak berniat mendekat. Siapa yang menjamin rasa cemburunya tidak akan mengambil alih jika ia berdiri lebih dekat?

Luhan menatap langit. Tanpa mengecek jam pun ia tahu, sudah lebih dari 120 menit ia di sini. Menunggu. Basah kuyup. Kakinya hampir-hampir menyerah dan berbalik pergi jika saja matanya tidak menangkap punggung ringkih bercahaya yang tersimpuh di ujung sana.

Hujan semakin deras. Luhan (yang dari dulu tidak pernah tahan dingin) semakin kedinginan. Dan hatinya semakin sakit semakin lamanya ia berdiri di bawah pohon kamboja itu. Jadi Luhan menggigit bibir, menguatkan hati, dan berjalan mendekat. Astaga, Luhan merasa seperti pria bodoh yang buta. Bukankah seharusnya ia pergi? Meninggalkan pemilik punggung ringkih itu dan mencari yang bisa sepenuh hati mencintai?

Mata Luhan tanpa diperintah bergerak sendiri. Membaca tulisan di batu nisan yang ia sudah hafal sejak dua tahun lalu.

_Park Chanyeol_

_27 November 1992 - 2 Juni 2014_

_"Baekhyun...,"_ Luhan berbisik pelan. Menyentuh bahu terkasihnya itu perlahan.

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Walaupun tersamarkan air hujan, Luhan dapat melihat dengan jelas ada jejak air mata di pipi Baekhyun. Mungkin Baekhyun juga melihat hal yang sama pada Luhan.

"Ya?" Baekhyun tersenyum. Wajahnya terlihat begitu bersinar di akhir musim gugur yang mendung ini. Luhan tidak sanggup berhenti memuji betapa sosok itu terlihat begitu berkilau hanya dengan satu tarikan bibir. Dan bagaimana lah Luhan hendak pergi saat hanya sebuah senyuman seperti ini yang ia butuhkan untuk kembali?

"Bisa kita pulang sekarang? Aku kedinginan."

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi. Meraup air yang mengalir di wajahnya dengan satu gerakan tangan, sebelum mendekapkan jemarinya untuk memeluk milik Luhan. Membawa pemuda yang lebih tua itu ke dalam kehangatan nyaman. Baekhyun berdiri, membiarkan Luhan menuntunnya menjauh dari area pemakaman.

"Apa kau masih mencintainya, Baekhyun?" Luhan tanpa sadar menggumam. Lirih.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Tapi cengkeramannya di jemari Luhan semakin erat dan bibirnya yang bergetar terlihat begitu penuh oleh rasa bersalah.

"Kau masih mencintainya." Luhan berujar lagi. Dan itu bukan pertanyaan.

"_Hyung_...," Baekhyun berbisik. Begitu lirih hingga Luhan merasa suaranya bisa saja hilang ditiup angin. Tapi suara itu tetap merdu di telinga Luhan. Sangat, malah.

"_Sekali kau mencintai seseorang, kau akan terus mencintainya...,"_

Luhan tersenyum pahit akan jawaban itu. Jemarinya mencengkeram jemari Baekhyun lebih erat dari yang pernah ia lakukan selama dua tahun ini. "Aku tahu, Baek. Aku tahu."

Di sisa-sisa langkah sebelum air mata Luhan jatuh, mata _hazel_-nya sempat melirik penuh rasa iri ke arah nisan hitam yang terlihat semakin kecil. Entah bagaimana, sesuatu membuat tulisan di batu itu berubah—di mata Luhan.

_**Park Chanyeol**_

_**27 November 1992 - selamanya**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**a/n : **makasih yang sudah review kemarin~ makasih buat **sweetink, donutnim** (makasih ya sarannya, cantik. sudah saya terapkan),** YoungRinMissyeppoyeppoInspiritSone, tutimutz, kimsangraa** :),dan **yeejia.**

**_any feedbacks would be appreciated. _=)**


End file.
